This invention relates generally to a dissecting board assembly. Particularly, this invention relates to a tissue dissection board assembly for use in tissue restoration and reconstruction surgeries. More particularly, the tissue dissecting board assembly of the invention may be a single use, sterile assembly constructed and arranged for use in surgical procedures, such as in hair restoration, skin grafting, bone grafting, vascular grafting and like surgical procedures.
For example, in hair restoration surgeries for patients with hair loss, the surgery involves dissecting hair tissue flaps, for example, removed from the occipital region of the scalp, into varying sized follicle clusters for transplantation to other scalp areas. The surgical process involves the use of a cutting surface, various tissue stabilization solutions and chemical compositions and an appropriate working area.
A need exists for a surgical dissecting assembly which is constructed and arranged for various surgical procedures, such as for hair reconstruction surgeries. The tissue dissecting board assembly of the present invention satisfies that need by providing an assembly having efficient access to the necessary solutions and chemical compositions required in restoration and reconstruction surgeries and incorporating access to these solutions and chemical compositions into an illuminated work area.